Wound healing refers to a complex series of biochemical and cellular events, which can include contracting, closing, and healing of a wound, which, in itself, can be a traumatic insult to the integrity of a tissue. Wound management contemplates protecting the wound from additional trauma and/or environmental factors that may delay the healing process. Towards this end, it advocates a combined systemic and local approach to facilitate wound healing, which can include the use of antibiotics and the application of a suitable dressing. One function of a wound dressing is to provide a healing environment by mimicking the natural barrier function of the epithelium. Accordingly, in practice, a wound dressing should, for example: i) control bleeding; ii) isolate and protect the wound or bleeding site from the external environment before healing can begin; iii) prevent further contamination or infection; and/or iv) maintain a moist micro-environment next to the wound surface.